Hurt: A Jori FanFic
by UndeadKnight22
Summary: When Tori suffers through a traumatic experience, Jade decides to hide the truth from her. But did she make the right decision, or will she lose Tori? Jori slowburn, they will be together at somepoint, but in chapter one they aren't together. Not sure if the rating will go up or not, but for now it's very tame.
1. Chapter 1: Where Am I?

Author's note: I don't own Victorious or any of its characters, I am just a humble fanfic writer.

Dashes – will represent when the person that the current pov is centered on is talking, any times it's no one's pov, there will just be "".

 **Tori's POV**

-"Huh wha… where, where am I?" I ask in a daze, I don't remember what happened. One moment I was outside HA, and the next I'm here, whose bed is this? Whose room is this?

-"Hello?" I'm honestly not sure if I want an answer back or not.

"Vega shut up and go back to sleep." What why am I at Jade's house? Why am I in Jade's room?

-"Jade what's going on, why am I at your house?"

"Ugh Vega I need sleep can you shut it for 5 seconds?"

-"Jade can you just not be a gank for 5 seconds and tell me what's going on?" I ask trying to be as nice as possible, as I don't think I want to really get thrown out of Jade's window.

"Okay, this is pretty traumatic, so be prepared for what I tell you." What does she mean traumatic?

"Yesterday when you were leaving the school, Ryder Daniels tried to get you into his car, presumably to try and get you to screw him. When you said no, he got out to try and make you go into his car, I stepped in. He gave up, but he threw you down onto the ground, and you hit your head really hard, we may not be friends Vega, but I couldn't just leave you there, so I brought you here.

-"Okay but why did you bring me to your house? Why not to mine, or the hospital?"

"You weren't hurt bad enough for the hospital, & I didn't want anyone at your house to think I did this to you." Jade may say she hates me, but she's sweet sometimes.

-"Thank you Jade, it really means a lot that you helped me."

"You're welcome Tori, now get some rest, I'll go make some food and then take you home.

 **Jade's POV  
**

Ugh why did I just lie to Tori? I should just tell her what actually happened, but I can't. She shouldn't have to know the horrible things she went through last night.


	2. Chapter 2: Is She Hiding Something?

**Jade's POV**

-"Hey Tori, I ordered pizza, is that okay with you?" I yell up to Tori from the kitchen.

"Yea that's fine. Hey Jade how come you have my name written in a notebook like 100 times?"

Oh no I can't believe I forgot to hide that, ugh she's gonna think I'm more psycho than I already am. –"Uhhh no reason, just think your name is really uhhh… pretty." God that was horrible, why is that the best excuse I could come up with.

-"You wanna come down and watch some tv until the pizza gets here? They said it's gonna be about an hour before it gets here so we have some time to kill."

"Sure, I'll be down in a sec, just need to go to the bathroom."

 **Tori's POV**

While I do have to go to the bathroom, I also needed some time to try and figure out why Jade would stick up for me against Ryder, like I get that he's a sleezeball and all, but that still doesn't explain why she kept me from leaving with him. It also doesn't explain why she thought to bring me here.

-"Hey Jade, what are we gonna watch? Please tell me it's nothing too scary."

"Nah just some lame kids movie my brother left in the dvd player, didn't feel like getting up and putting The Scissoring in."

-"Okay, by the way your house is amazing, is it just you, your mom, and brother here?"

"Yea, although my brother is only here on the weekends, during the week he's with my deadbeat father in SoCal."

We continue to watch the movie in quiet peace until the pizza gets here, laughing at some of the dumb jokes in the movie, and laughing way too loud at the jokes that are put in there for adults.

-"Hey thanks for saving me from Ryder, he's a real jackass and I don't know what would've happened if you didn't help me out. I may not remember what happened, but at least I know that you stopped whatever he was planning."

"Yea… right, no problem." Jade says back uneasily, almost like there's something she's not telling me. I decide to just let it go for now, I'm sure she wouldn't hide anything about what happened from me.

We finish up the movie, and we also managed to finish a little over half the pizza, then I go upstairs to grab my bag before I remembered it's probably at home since I was at school after hours working on a scene with Jade & Andre.

 **-Flashback-**

 **-3 days ago-**

 **Tori's POV**

-"Okay Andre, Jade are you guys ready to rehearse this scene? We need to nail it before next week."

"Yeah chica you know I'm ready, what about you Queen of Darkness." Jade just glares at him and nods her head yes.

We work on the scene, which is really made up of three smaller scenes, one where Andre's character gets killed, the second bit, the fight between Jade's character and mine which gets him killed, the first bit, the finding of Andre's dead body, also in the second bit, and me & Jade's characters running from the cops, the final bit.

Which is the one that we really need to work on because me & Jade must kiss at the end of it before we exit. We get through the first two parts fine, but I keep getting nervous before the part where we kiss, I don't know why but I need to move past it.

"Alright well I'm heading out, I have to go keep my grandma from yelling at the neighbor's cat again. Night you two, try not to stay too late." Andre says as he leaves, grabbing his keys and bag on his way out.

"Nina, you can't be here, I'm a fugitive, I killed that man, I didn't mean too, but no one's gonna care about that, you have to go before you get dragged down by me."

-"But Eliza, I love you, I can't just watch you leave. I won't let the woman I love leave without me, I'm going with you no matter what." With passion in my heart, I pull Jade in and kiss her, not a kiss like the scene calls for, but a deep, meaningful kiss, I don't expect Jade to kiss back, but she does, and we just wrap our arms around each other and fall into it.

We finally come to our senses and finish the kiss, looking at my phone I see that it's just about 7 pm, I need to get home, so Jade & I walk for the doors.

"Hey, do you need a ride? I don't want to just leave you out there waiting for Trina, or walking home."

-"Nah, I should be fine, Trina should be here any minute. But thanks for the offer, that's really sweet."

 **Jade's POV**

As I turn to get into my car, I hear a screech, I turn around and I can't see Tori, but I see Ryder Daniels' car driving away. I toss my stuff in the backseat and drive after him.

 **-End of Flashback-**

 **-At the Vega Household-**

 **Tori's POV**

-"Thanks for dropping me off Jade, I'll see you at school." I hug her goodbye and watch as she gets in her car and leaves, waving the entire time. I'm happy that me & Jade are now getting along, it's a nice change of pace.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out

**NO POV**

 **-Tori's Room-**

That night when Tori went to bed, she tossed and turned for hours, before she finally got to sleep, not that it was easy for her to stay asleep. She kept having nightmares about being in Ryder's car. She woke up in a sweat shaking, she was so confused.

What were those nightmares? Were they just me thinking about what would've happened? Did Jade lie to me about what happened?

 **Tori's POV**

I decide to shoot a quick text to Jade to calm me down, after all she helped keep me from Ryder in the first place.

-Hey Jade, I know it's late, but what all happened that night? I keep having nightmares about being in Ryder's car.

-Like I said, he tried to force you into the car, and I tried to keep you from being thrown into it, I got you free and you hit your head. I'm sure the nightmares are just you thinking of what might have happened.

-Okay, yea I guess you're right, but do you think you could maybe come over, like right now? I don't feel okay being alone.

-Vega, it's 11 pm, I need my sleep. Do you really need me over there, so you can fall asleep?

-Look I know it's late but please it would mean a lot to me.

-Okay I'll be over there soon.

 **-20 minutes later-**

 **-Tori's Room-**

 **Jade's POV**

-"Okay I'm here now, does that make you feel better Tor?"

"Yes, thank you, now maybe I can fall asleep and stay asleep."

-"Well lay down, and I'll make a bed on the floor, don't want to steal your bed from you."

With that we both lay down for bed, I still feel bad for lying to Tori, but I can't bring myself to tell her what really happened, it's embarrassing, and I don't know how she would react to finding out about it.

 **-The Next Morning-**

"Oh Jadelyn, when did you come here?" Mr. Vega asks me when he sees me coming downstairs for breakfast.

-"Tori had trouble sleeping last night so I came over to calm her nerves."

"Well that's sweet, thank you for taking care of her after she hit her head too, we can't thank you enough for keeping her away from that sleezeball Ryder."

"Wait what? I thought you said you didn't tell my parents what happened?"

-"Well I did, when I went to make order the pizza the other day. Sorry I forgot to mention it to you."

"Okay then, well I guess at least they knew where I was, that's better than them thinking I died." Tori's acting weird, I wonder why.

-"Hey Tori, why don't you go shower and then we can head to the school to get the costumes fitted."

"I completely forgot that was today, thanks for reminding me, I'll be back in a bit."

As Tori goes upstairs, I decide to tell Mr. and Mrs. Vega what really happened that night, they deserve to know even if I can't bring myself to tell Tori.

 **-Flashback-**

 **-3 Days Ago-**

 **Jade's POV**

As I chase Ryder's ugly yellow mustang down the street, trying to make sure to stay focused on the road as well with the rain pouring down. I chase him for what feels like hours, before he finally stops at make out point, what the fuck is he planning on doing with Tori.

I see Ryder moving himself around in his car, and what I can only assume is a knocked-out Tori into his backseat, what is he planning.

 **-Present Day-**

-"And that's what happened, I saw him moving himself & Tori around in the backseat, and just went crazy, I didn't know if he even got to the point where he raped her, or if I stopped him before he could. But she was unconscious, I don't know if was roofies, or chloroform, but she wasn't moving when I got her out of his car."

"Now Jade as a cop, I have to ask what exactly did you do to Mr. Daniels?"

-"That's not important right now, but I can promise you, that he isn't dead, and the beating I gave him, didn't break anything, I think, and I didn't cut him with anything."

"But why are you telling us? Also, why didn't you tell Tori?"

-"I can't bring myself to tell her, I feel like it'd be too embarrassing for her to have to hear it."

"Why did you decide to follow Ryder's car though? You could've just left the school and went home."

-"I had the same thing happen to me a few years ago, didn't want Ryder to get away with it again. I wanted to tell you, I figured you could do something about it Mr. Vega."

"Well thank you Jade, I'll look into it when I head into work, and thank you for taking care of our baby girl."

 **-Hollywood Arts-**

 **Tori's POV  
**

"Tori do you think my costume is too tight?" Jade asks me in what I can only describe as a very tight and revealing outfit, and I almost forget to respond.

-"Uhhhh maybe, but I don't mind if you don't." I say winking at her. "Also Jade, I have to ask are you hiding something from me?

"Vega, does it look like I can hide anything in this outfit?" Jade asks as I continue to stare.

-"No, I mean about what happened that night. I don't want to make it seem like I don't trust you, but those nightmares just seemed to real, being forced into Ryder's car, not being able to move, even what I think was you rescuing me. I just can't help but feeling like maybe more happened and you just won't tell me."

"Look Tori, I promise you, if I was hiding anything, I'd have a good reason for it. I would never try to intentionally hurt you… anymore."

-"Okay, thank you, but if there's anything you want to tell me, please do."

Well, the truth has come out, at least to Tori's parents. Also, we found out a bit about why Jade did what she did. I wonder how that will play into Jade's actions over the next few chapters? I hope you all enjoy this chapter, any reviews, suggestions, or anything along those lines please feel free to leave them below. Follow and favorite if you're enjoying the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4: Tori Finds Out

**Tori's POV**

-"Happy Halloween Jade" I say surprising Jade, we decided to wear different costumes than the ones that we have to wear for the play tomorrow night.

"Yea Vega I am, why do you ask." As she turns around, she sees what my costume is. I decided to go as a zombie stripper, and have a lot of cleavage showing, and I think Jade may be a bit distracted by it.

"Uhhhh, why are you showing off so much cleavage Vega?" She asks still staring at my cleavage, unable to remove her eyes.

-"You're one to talk Jade, your boobs are bigger than mine, and your costume shows way more cleavage than mine does." I say pointing towards Jade's boobs, pointing out that her Marilyn Monroe costume is showing more cleavage than my costume is… not that I mind.

"Fair enough, but are you ready to go? The movie screening at the school is about to start."

-"Yea, I still can't believe you talked me into going to watch Friday the 13th with you. Will you at least bring a jacket, so I can hide my face if I get scared." She nods, and we head to the school, I'm glad that Jade and I are starting to get along now, she's been a good friend these past few months.

 **Jade's POV**

We get to the school, and I can see Ryder's car in the parking lot, I think he's still inside of it, so I tell Tori to head inside and find us some seats.

-"Ryder, I didn't think I was gonna see you here, you better be a good boy tonight, or what I did to you two weeks ago will seem like nothing."

"Look Jade, I'm not gonna touch you or Tori, I learned my lesson last time." He says smirking, I don't know what the fuck he's planning, but if he gets near me or Tori I'm gonna kill him.

I make it inside, and I see Tori sitting high up, and I go and join her. I see Ryder sit in the front, and hope that he stays there. As the movie starts up, I squeeze Tori's hand.

-"If he tries to get near you, I'll kill him, I promise." I reassure her and we sit back to watch the movie.

 **Tori's POV**

The movie starts, and I try to keep calm with Ryder sitting not too far from me, about halfway through, a rape scene comes on screen and I see Jade turn away.

-"Hey are you okay?"

"It uh… just brings up some bad memories, I forgot this scene was in the movie."

I squeeze Jade's hand to let her know that everything is okay, when all of a sudden I see Ryder stare towards me, and smirk. What the hell is that about. The movie cuts out, and Ryder stands up and grabs a mic. Jade & I both share worried looks about what he might say, a video shows up on the screen, and I see my face, but I don't remember when the video was taken.

"Ladies & Gentleman, I present to you the darling perfect little princess Tori Vega, giving it up for me in my car at Makeout Point." I turn to Jade and try to see what's going on.

-"Jade, when is that video from? I don't remember this ever happening." Jade stands up, and has someone throw a microphone down to her.

"Ladies, gentleman, Tori didn't give anything up to that scumbag. Tori I hid something from you and I am so sorry, but I wanted to protect you. The truth is everyone, Ryder roofied Tori, and that video is proof that he raped her, if he had decided to keep the whole video, that I didn't know he had, you'd see me kick his ass."

I run out with tears falling down my face and I can hear Jade screaming for me, but I just couldn't be there anymore. I can't believe she fucking lied to me about this. What the fuck is wrong with her, I thought she had changed, but she's the exact same Jade West as before.

 **One Week Later**

 **Jade's POV**

The play got cancelled, and Tori didn't show up to school at all over the last week. I need to go make sure that she's okay.

-"Tori, can we talk? Please, I just want you to know why I did what I did." I say tapping on Tori's window lightly with my hand.

"Jade I don't want to speak to you, you lied to me, you hid the fact that I was raped from me, how could you think that that was okay?"

-"Tori, I thought that it was the best option okay, I didn't want you to have to live through the same pain that I did last year. Ryder raped me last year, and its why Beck dumped me, Ryder told him that we slept together, and Beck ended it before hearing my side of the story. I didn't want you to have to go through the same pain and ridicule that I did."

"Jade, that still gave you no right to not tell me what happened to me, I'm sorry that you went through this too, but you hid this from me, and that makes you just as bad as Ryder in my opinion." She decided to let me in, so we could talk, and the first thing I decide to do is slap her.

-"You have no right to say I'm as bad as him, I stopped you from getting it as bad as I did, I wish I would've had someone to stop him from violating me, I stopped him before he had time to do a lot to you. But with me, he was able to do what he wanted, and he was able to get away with it, I refused to let that happen to you Tori."

"I don't care, you should've told me what happened you bitch." I slap her, she deserves it, but I still feel bad about it.

-"Tori, I got hurt, I saw what he was planning on doing to you, and I'm sorry, but I care about you too much to see him hurt you too." I walk away, and just decide to head home, I can't stand this, I only tried to help her.

"Jade wait, I don't know if I can ever forgive you, but I'll at least try to, you deserve that, but just give me some time okay." I nod back and walk away, I know I should've told her from the get go, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

 **Okay guys, well Tori now knows what happened, but how exactly will it affect her and Jade's friendship?**

 **Also I wanted to have this have a little bit to do with Halloween, but didn't want the entire chapter focus on it. I originally planned on having Tori find out by her parents accidentally letting it slip, but thought this would make the story more compelling. We'll see what happens to Ryder in the next few chapters, and see what school life is like for the girls too.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, also I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Jade's POV**

-"Tori no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I wake up in my bed panting and in a cold sweat. It was all a dream, thank God. My phone goes off and I pick it up seeing a text from Tori, and that it's 3am.

-Hey Jade, can I come over? I can't sleep.

-Yeah, come on over, door will be unlocked.

I get up to change my bedsheets and outfit. I start to pace around my room while I wait for Tori.

-"I have to tell her tonight, that dream was a wakeup call." I look at myself in the mirror before splashing some water on my face.

 **Tori's POV**

Jade took a while to text back, but she at least said I could come over, I feel so differently about her now. It feels great knowing we're friends finally, but part of me wants something more. I close my diary and lock it away as I head out to my car.

 **1 Hour Later**

-"Jade, I'm here." I softly yell out to what seems like an empty house.

"I'm in my room, come on down." I hear her yell back to me and smile as I make my way to her room, I peak in and see her on her bed, she looks so beautiful.

"Hey, sit down, we need to talk." I feel my heart sink, this is it, this is where she tells me we're not really friends. But then I see it, a single tear roll down her cheek and I rush over and hug her.

-"Jade what's wrong?"

"I… I've been hiding something from you Tori, and I need to tell you, but please don't be mad at me."

-"Jade, you're scaring me, why would I get mad at you?"

"I lied to you Tori, I didn't stop Ryder from getting you into his car." I look at Jade confused.

-"Jade what do you mean? What happened?"

"Nothing, at least that I know of. I heard the screeching of his tires and chased after his car, he brought you to make out point, and you were passed out." Jade starts to cry, and I rub her back.

-"He… he tried to rape me?" I feel her nod as she pulls away.

"I got there and beat him pretty badly, I let your parents know, because I didn't want him to get away with it… again. I should've given you a ride, it would've been the smart option. I'm sorry Tor."

I hug her again and grab her chin pulling her head up and looking in her eyes.

-"You stopped him, and you obviously have your reasons for chasing after him. Thank you Jade, I mean it." I lean in and kiss her, not even thinking about it.

 **That's right, I'm finally back. I had some laptop issues, that eventually resolved themselves. Tori finally knows the truth, and it didn't go as horribly as Jade's dream made her think it would. I hope to have more time to upload this now and shouldn't take a year long break again. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, any feedback is much appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Perfect Night, Almost

**Jade's POV**

My heart is racing so fast. One minute I was telling Tori the truth, and then right after, she's kissing me, and her tongue is in my mouth. I moan into the kiss before I slowly pull away.

"Not enjoying it?" She smirks at me as I step back.

-"No, I enjoy it, immensely, but I just didn't expect it is all, but how about we lay down for a bit." I lay down and pat the spot next to me, she lays down by me and I wrap my arms around her.

"Thank you Jade, I… I know it must've been hard for you to tell me." I hear her sob a little bit as I pull her closer starting to fall asleep.

-"Tori…" I trail off nervous about my feelings.

"Something you want to say Jade?" She spins around cuddling into me more, she buries her head in my neck.

-"Tori, I like you… like a lot, you might even say that I have feelings for you… and that I want you to be with me." I sigh after saying it and feel myself blushing.

"Jade are you asking me out?" I feel her kiss my neck.

"Yes, Jade I will be your girlfriend."

-"You… you want to be with me?" I blush more and kiss her smiling into it.

 **Tori's POV**

 **The Next Day**

Oh my God, Jade just asked me out and I just said yes, finally. I've waited so long for this, she also told me about what happened, and I'm glad that she told me the truth. I close my diary and lay back down on my bed, smiling stupidly and blushing.

-Hey babe, date tonight?

I look over the text and smiling more

-Yes, is there anything you want to do?

-Movie night? Maybe go out for pizza after?

I nod before I realize she can't see me.

-Yes, now get your cute butt over here so I can kiss you.

 **Three Hours Later**

-"So, what movie are we going to see? Please tell me it's not something too scary." I nuzzle my head into her neck, kissing it lightly

"Well if we go to a horror movie, you get to cuddle into me if you get scared."

-"Fine, but only because I want to be able to hide my face in your boobs." I nibble on her neck and smile.

"Tori, I don't want this ruined with rushing into things, so maybe you should watch it, because my neck is really sensitive." I give her a hickey before I pull away.

-"Okay, and we're going back to your place, right?" She nods, and I smile.

"There some specific reason that you want to be there?"

-"Don't want to get interrupted while we're making out all night long, also if we get more intimate, I don't want Trina to interrupt us."

 **Jade's POV**

 **Later That Night**

At the movie, Tori spends most of the time sitting in my lap, not that I minded.

-"Are you really that scared?"

"No, just want to tease you." She grinds on my lap and kisses me more

 **At Jade's House**

-"Okay Tori, we're here, you don't need to keep cuddling into my side."

"Shhh, it feels too damn nice getting to cuddle into you." She feels my boobs as I carry her inside.

-"Keep playing with my tits, and you'll get what anything you want." I moan as we lay down on my bed

"Noted, now how about you get me out of these jeans?" She winks at me as she rolls off me. I look at her and smirk.

-"Nope, like I said, you don't get anything tonight, I… I don't feel right doing anything yet." I pull her to me and kiss her

 **Okay, so this chapter is a bit crappy, but I wanted to have one of them finally ask the other out. The next few chapters will probably be a lot of lovey dovey stuff, with a Christmas chapter coming up sometime hopefully around Christmas. Then after that, it will probably get more mature, so be fair warned. I also have plans for what will happen to Ryder, and some other stuff planned out. Hope you enjoyed -Undead**


	7. Update

**Okay, so let me start this off by saying Happy New Year. Yes, I am alive, don't worry.**

 **Hurt will continue, but there is a reason it has been on hiatus for so long, I've had really bad writer's block, on top of a job, a YouTube channel, and preparing for a move. Then recently, my dog passed away, and that happening has really brought back depression with it, I promise when I have the energy and strength, I will continue this story. I have some ideas already and love all the feedback I get for it.**

 **Especially from other creators on here that I love to read, you guys inspired me to start this, and I can't thank you enough. With that being said, I promise more of this story will be on the way as soon as possible.**

 **-UndeadKnight**


	8. Chapter 7: The Power Outage

**Tori's POV**

 **3 am**

Why am I awake? Why is it pitch black? Did Jade wrap me up in a blanket? Is she gonna kill me? I hear a crack of thunder and it removes me from my thoughts as I yelp.

"Tor you okay?" I hear Jade from outside the room, I think I heard her run into the wall too.

-"Yeah, but are you? Did you just run into your wall?" I laugh as she groans opening the door and clumsily walking to the bed.

"Power is out, I went to go see if it was just us, but it's the whole city, and my phone died on my way back to my room." She wraps her arms around me and kisses my cheek.

-"Candles? I know you have to have some." I lean back into her a bit. "Plus, it might set a nice mood."

"Calm down horndog, I came to grab your phone to find them and then I heard you yelp and got worried, making me hit my foot on the wall." She gets up and grabs my phone, heading back to the door. "You coming or not?" I nod and get up taking her hand.

We get the candles and decide to make a small area to relax in the living room, we stay up the rest of the night talking as the rain pours down outside.

 **The Next Morning**

 **Jade's POV**

We stayed up all night talking, my power is still out, which means no school today.

-"Tori, want to go get some food?" She makes a face at me, relaxing on the couch.

"Think you and we should shower first… separately I mean." She starts blushing as she hides her face in the throw pillow on the couch.

-"You saying I stink Tor? I mean you're still probably right though, but do you have a change of clothes?"

"Yeah I do, but hurry up, I want to cuddle." I laugh at her and kiss her cheek walking down to my room to grab my clothes before going to shower.

"Jade, can I come in? I need to go to the bathroom." Of course, right after I get in the shower, she needs to go pee.

-"Yeah, come on in, hurry up though." I sigh trying not to focus on it.

"Thank you Jade." I hear her walk in and start going to the bathroom, my music just loud enough to keep it silent enough so I don't really hear her going. She finishes going and flushes, the water feels like lava on my skin.

-"Fuck Tori, that burns." I jump out of the shower, grabbing my towel and trying my best to cover up. Tori starts to blush as I jump out and I glare at her

"Sorry babe, I wasn't thinking, are you okay?" I nod and walk over to kiss her, slapping her ass.

-"Now shower, I'm going to go get dressed." I fix my towel before I leave

 **Tori's POV**

Jade goes to leave the bathroom, pulling her towel up to show off her ass a bit to tease me.

-"Tease." Jade laughs as I get in the shower, the water still hot after Jade finished up.

 **15 Minutes Later**

I walk back downstairs, to see Jade relaxing on the couch with a blanket and pillows.

"I ordered pizza, it should be here soon." She pats the spot next to her on the couch, and I sit down taking her hand in mine before laying down. I cuddle up next to her as we watch The Addams Family. The pizza gets here, and Jade gets up to get it as I cover up with the blanket.

-"Yay food, thank you baby." I kiss her cheek and grab a slice of pizza, I keep the blanket over myself and cuddle back up to her. She smiles and I kiss her cheek again.

"Don't tell anyone that I smiled. I don't want people to know that I smiled for any reason other than seeing someone in pain." I laugh at her and smack her shoulder as another episode of The Addams Family starts up.

 **Yup, so here it finally is, chapter 7. Sorry it took so long, lots of personally life stuff happening, including the passing of my best friend Syrus, otherwise known as my dog. Depression coming back, more anxiety and lots of issues. I started this chapter like 3 or so weeks ago during a power outage, and my writers block finally cleared up so I could finish this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I will see you guys in the next one.**


End file.
